The Boy with the Orange Parka
by soundofsnow
Summary: Stan likes Kenny, in more than just a friend kind of way. But he doesn't know how to express his feelings for him. There'll be swearing, drama, awkward moments, a jealous "girlfriend", prom including other things. Rated T for swearing and possible violence in later chapters. Rating may change. Summary sucks. Pairings Stenny & Kyman
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hi I decided to write a Stenny Fanfic because I think that they look adorable together. So read and review.

* * *

Kenneth McCormick, the boy with the orange parka. I'm not saying that I'm gay or anything but I really enjoy his crude humor and he was in fact pretty cute. I've known him for as long as I can remember, ever since we were little. Now here we are in the 11th grade. I want him to have my baby...what the hell?...Keep it together Stan. He's a dude and does he even like me?

"Goddamnit!" I exclaimed.

"Um...are you okay Stan?" Kyle asked.

"Oh, psh yeah I'm fine….where's Kenny anyway?"

"Didn't you hear? Kenny's sick."

"Really?" I was worried.

"Yes Stan! Yes, Kenny is sick. You're acting like a fag!"

"Shut the hell up Cartman."

"Oh are you worried about your little girlfriend? Little Kenneth McCormick and his poor ass?"

"Dude I said shut up…" I mumbled.

"Leave him alone fatass!" Kyle replied.

"Oh shut the fuck up Jew! Oh I'm sorry about your gay feelings for Kenny." I knew Cartman was just kidding around but it kind of unnerved me that it wasn't far from the truth.

"Achoo!" All three of us were startled to find Kenny standing with us by the bus stop.

"Kenny...dude what are you doing here?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah I thought you were sick or something."

"No..no I'm okay." He didn't look very good from my view. His cheeks were pink and his nose was red. He looked tired too. The way he looked made me want to hold him tight and keep him warm.

"Wow Kenny. You're face looks so stupid. Hahaha" Cartman laughed.

"Jack off Cartman." I said.

"No way, you jack the hell off, you ass hat."

"No way fatass" I replied.

"Gah...no fucking way….Well Stan, I am not a fatass anymore."

"Hey to us you'll always be a fatass." Kyle said.

"Well fuck you Jew!"

"I fucking hate your ass." They then started to get into an argument like always. Kenny and I were alone as Cartman and Kyle were at each other's throats with insults.

"Hi Kenny…"

"Hey Stan."

"So, do you mind sitting with me on the bus?"

"Dude, I always sit with you on the bus." he said while smiling at me.

"Hehehe yeah." I laughed nervously, trying to force down the heat that was rising in my cheeks.

"That's okay dude." He then coughed rather harshly.

"You okay," I said while patting his back.

"I'm okay. Really it's fine." That's when the bus pulled up. Kyle and Cartman had just finished up their quarrel. We all went on the bus, Kenny sitting by the window.

Wendy boarded the bus as well, coming over to where I was sitting.

"Hey Stan...is it okay if I sit by you?"

"Um...But Kenny is already sitting next to me."

"Come on Stan...I want to sit with you."

"But Kenny…"

"Oh come on Stan Kenny can just find another seat." Wendy started whining and not in a cute way might I add.

"But.." I don't want him to go.

"No, it's okay Stan I can get up" Kenny said getting up from his seat besides me and going to the next empty seat. I looked at him and he just smiled back. Wendy who seemed to look very satisfied sat next to me. She started spouting off nonsense about how some guys were insensitive jerks and that I wasn't. But wait...wasn't she dating Token?

"Hey Wendy, are you still going out with token?" I asked curious.

"What? Of course not I broke up with him last night. Besides we're together again so that's all that matters."

"Okay well that's nice…wait...together? You and me?"

"Yeah of course we are."

"Wait, but I don't get to say anything on the matter?"

"Jeez Stan of course you don't."

"But I…" I was cut off as her lips were roughly planted on to mine. I was paralyzed, not wanting to respond to the kiss. But my body betrayed me as I kissed her back. I pulled away after what seemed like forever because I had the nagging feeling that someone was watching me. Turning I found that no one was looking my way. Shrugging I let Wendy grab onto my arm, it was cold so I guessed she needed the warmth.

We finally arrived at school, it was in a buzz as prom was coming up. 3 weeks away to be exact. Damn, I don't understand prom. I mean you just ask someone to a dance. No big deal right?

"So Stan. Is there anything you'd like to ask me?" Wendy asked while batting her eyelashes.

"No, no I don't."

"Come on don't play dumb with me."

"Seriously Wendy, I don't have anything to ask you." I was getting slightly annoyed, for some reason my patience was wearing thin fast.

"Think Stan ask me out to…" A flash of orange passed by my peripheral vision, and I knew I could get out of this conversation.

"Oh hey! There goes Kenny. Well we'll talk about this another time! Bye Wendy!" I then ran towards Kenny before she could say anything else. But I had a feeling this would come back and bite me in the ass in the future.

"Hi Kenny!" He turned to look at me and he appeared to look worse than ever. His eyes were red and puffy and his nose was running.

"Well if it isn't Stan the Man." His voice sounded a little hoarse as well.

"Are you okay man? You look horrible. It looks like you got hit by a bus." He grimaced as if I just struck a cord. But it came as quickly as it went so I thought it wasn't such a big deal.

"I'm okay really. I'm okay...just really tired is all and you know how dirt poor my parents are. Our heater has been broken for 4 days now and I gave Karen my blankets. It's been really cold lately. So shit like that."

"Aww dude. I know you love your little sister and all...but you gotta look out for yourself too you know."

"Yeah, I do Marshmallow."

"Aww dude that's gay as fuck." I mumbled. He just laughed.

"But, it's true. You're so soft like a Marshmallow...and sweet too." he added at the end, causing my face to heat up. Kenny's face had gotten redder too, but that just could've been from his cold.

"Seriously, gay dude." he just shrugged.

"Well see ya Stan. I gotta go to home economics, we're baking pies! Oh I'm gonna save a big piece for Karen." he said excitedly walking towards his next class.

"Bye Ken!" I called. I sighed, when he was out of view. I headed to my Honors English class with Mr. Gaylordson, he reminded me a lot of Mr. Garrison. Both of them were gay so the similarities were close.

He droned on and on about some weird ass story that didn't have anything to do with English. So I took out my phone and started texting Kyle.

* * *

**A/N:** Should I continue? Review and tell me if I should continue or not...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I just really wanted to make another chapter when the ideas were still fresh in my head. Anyways if I don't update fast enough I'm so sorry. I have other stories to work on and on top of that school work. Anways I hope you enjoy this chapter. R&amp;R

* * *

I logged onto the chat page that the others and I had created.

Gingers have Souls is online.

Stan the Man has logged on.

(Private Chat)

StM: Dude...I'm bored as hell right now…

GhS: Yeah man I know. It really sucks.

StM: ….Dude...I think I have the hots for Kenny….

GhS: ….God Damn…seriously?

StM: I don't know...being around him makes me feel all happy and warm inside...

Awesome Wizard Cartman is online.

AWC: Oh my fucking god...fuck that is so gay you faggot

GhS: How the fuck did you get on the private chat!?

AWC: I have the power

GhS: -_- I don't want to know….

AWC: Anyways back to Stan the Fag.

StM: Jeez...thanks Cartman….

AWC: No problem...anyways we should set you two up...I know, lets just lock you two in the school's cafeteria.

StM: That's...that's a horrible idea…

AWC: No, it's an awesome idea! It worked with Token and Nicole a few years back when I locked them in the locker room...but they aren't together anymore….pft You just can't handle my genius

GhS: That's because there's no genius to handle fatass

AWC: Fuck you! Son of a fat ginger bitch!

GhS: Don't go around dissing my mom like that! Your mom is a stupid ass bitch

AWC: God I already know that you soulless ginger JEW

StM: Guys...what about me and Kenny!?

GhS: I don't know...maybe you should talk to him….

StM: I should...yeah! I'm gonna do it!

AWC: yeah and if he doesn't like you back then you'll probably be in a state of depression and go goth again…Kenny'll probably stop talking to you. The tension between you two will probably be thick enough to cut with a chainsaw...

StM: fucking fatass...now I don't know what I should do (-_-")

GhS: See, fucking see! Look what you did fatass!

AWC: Well god damn it you Jewfro! It's not my fault I'm being realistic here

GhS: Don't get your tities in a twist

AWC: DON'T BE SUCH A FUCKING JEW

StM: Oh god fucking damn it...sorry I have to go Mr. Gaylordson is done with his stupid story. We'll meet up at KFC during lunch

AWC: FUCK YEAH! KFC

(Stan the Man has logged off)

I logged out of the chat. Cartman was being a total ass wipe again, but I really should talk to Kenny. Mr. Gaylordson started to speak again.

"Okey dokey class. I'm giving you a week to write about the person you love."

"The fuck…" I mumbled. A few of the other students agreeing with me.

"Well since prom is coming up and all, I thought it would be a good idea to write about that special someone that you'll probably be taking to the dance." Multiple groans echoed throughout the class. "It can be anonymous so you can read it out to the class. Also it's mandatory to do so."

"God fucking...damn it…" I muttered, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Oh Stan I know who I'm writing about…" Wendy said from across the room. Man she's been so clingy lately, my god. That reminds me I should cut it off with her after class, but she just broke up with Token yesterday. God damn it.

"Alright, I'll give you the remainder of the class to work on it." Mr. Gaylordson said walking over to his desk, pulling out his phone. Probably texting his boyfriend. I sighed again. I want to write about...Kenny. So I set to work, writing about the blonde haired cutie that I seem to like so much. God damn it, I pinched the bridge of my nose for the fuckteenth time. Thank god Cartman wasn't here, besides I should really thank God that he doesn't have the power to read people's minds. Who knows what the hell he could accomplish with that power. I don't want to think about it. Anyways back to my paper. I don't know what to write, maybe about Kenny and the reasons why I like him. Yeah, it'll be anonymous so no one will know it's Kenny.

Class was over and it was time for me to go to world studies. Wendy was speed walking towards me. We were going the same way as her class was right next door to mine.

"Hey Stan. So weren't you going to ask me something?" Oh fuck, this shit again?

"For the last time Wendy I have nothing to ask you." I kept on walking.

"Aww Come on Smoopsie kins," Oh jesus christ not the pet names.

"I'm sorry Wendy, but I don't know what to ask you." Thank god my class was just a few lockers away.

"I'll give you a week to think about it...no more no less." She stated and she walked away, her white heels clicking as she left. I sighed in relief.

After world studies it was finally lunch.

"Hey Stan you ready to go to KFC?" Kyle asked.

"Yes I want my chicken skins, with extra gravy" Carman said nonchalantly.

"Yeah we're going now," I replied. We walked out of the front doors of the high school and we were about to get in my truck when Kenny saw us.

"Hey guys," he said walking over, his parka still muffling his speech, yet we could understand him perfectly.

"Sup Kenny?" Kyle asked. He looked much better than he did this morning, his nose was still red but other than that he looked fine to me.

"Nothing much, anyways where are you guys going?"

"KFC" Cartman said.

"Do you wanna come with us?" Kyle asked.

"Uh-huh" he said nodding out a yes. So off we went, Kyle insisted on sitting in the back with Cartman. Who didn't object to the fact that they'd be sitting together. So that meant Kenny was sitting next to me in the passenger seat. Through the rear view mirror I could see both Kyle and Cartman wiggling their eyebrows in a suggestive manner at me. I tried my best to hide the blush from rising to my cheeks by scowling at them through the mirror. It didn't work, because they were trying to stop from bursting out laughing. Kenny didn't speak much though.

We finally pulled up to KFC. Cartman was practically out the door before I even parked the truck.

"Must. Get. Chicken." he said while trying to get out of the still moving truck.

"Fuck Cartman. You're going to hurt yourself," Kyle said trying but failing to get him back into the car. Half of Cartman's body was already halfway out of the vehicle.

"Get your grimy Jew hands off of me Kyle! Daddy needs his CHICKEN!" He yelled.

"JESUS CHRIST STOP! OR I'M TURNING THIS FUCKING TRUCK AROUND!" I exclaimed, which resulted in both Kyle and Cartman to sit in the car.

"Yes sir," they both said giving a mock salute while doing so. I just rolled my eyes. Finally parking the car, Cartman literally sprinted to the fast food joint as if his life had depended on it. Kyle grumbling behind him. I was just about to leave when I heard a soft snoring noise coming from the passenger seat.

Kenny had fallen asleep through the whole escapade. I couldn't help but notice how cute he was asleep. Damn, he looked so adorable. I could see a few stray locks of blonde hair peeking through his parka. His mouth was covered by it too. Damn, I was thinking about giving him a quick peck on the lips. Oh well the forehead will do. I then leant down and placed my lips on his forehead, it was warm. I was startled, as I heard a sigh escape from his covered lips. I pulled away. Was he asleep? I looked down to see that he still was. Oh thank god, he didn't wake up. Well actually, a part of me did want him to wake up. I shook my head as I gently tapped Kenny's shoulder.

"Wha-what? Augh...five more minutes." he mumbled turning away from me. I smiled and tried again.

"Wake up Kenny...or else Cartman is going to eat all the skin off of the Chicken." That seemed to get him up as he jolted awake.

"NOOOO! Not again! ERIC!" he yelled.

"Then come on!" He wasted no time as he sprinted towards the front doors just as fast as Cartman had. I chuckled silently at his behavior. He really did make me feel happy. We ate some chicken, talking about shit that was happening at school and all the usual stuff.

"Damn, I have to go use the John, be right back," Kenny said walking off to the men's room. My gaze glued to his retreating form.

"Dude...you done staring at his ass?" Cartman asked snapping me out of the daze I seemed to be in. He did have a fine ass though.

"Guys I think we should talk about this whole Kenny ordeal at my house, meet me in the back at 12:30 a.m." I explained and they both agreed, and at the knick of time too, cause Kenny came out of the bathroom.

* * *

**A/N: **Are you all sure I should continue this story?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Just so you guys all know...I might not update for a while, and if I do then that's great. But if not then that really sucks...I have to study for AP testing and all that...school sucks with all the homework...and I'm guessing you get the idea. Well, sorry in advance.

I hope you like this chapter. Review give me confidence.

* * *

The guys were already in the back. Early too, and I'm impressed they made it here so fast.

"Okay so you guys know how me and Kenny were the last ones to go in KFC right?"

"Yes...why" Cartman asked raising an eyebrow.

"I...I kissed him…"

"Ho-ly….Fuck." Cartman said as his jaw went slack.

"Whoa...you kissed him?"

"Only on the forehead!"

"Jeez how did he take it? I mean he acted pretty normal at KFC." Kyle replied.

"Well, he was sleeping in the passenger seat…"

"Psh dude you really have it hard. I mean damn you're whipped."

"I know, damn it." I pinched the bridge of my nose again. "I just I can't help it."

"Omg that's so cute." Cartman said, which shocked me. Cartman having a soft side. My god the world has ended.

"God damn, I didn't see that coming. Cartman really does have a heart" Kyle said.

"Psh, it's no freaking deal." He mumbled.

"Guys I want to tell him about him that I really care for him. But I just can't. I can't even...I can't even break up with Wendy!"

"Oh damn, bitch got you in her grasp again? That sucks man, that really sucks." Cartman said.

"So he was sleeping while you kissed him." Cartman said.

"Yeah.."

"Dude you have to tell him" Kyle said.

"But I don't know how."

"Just do it when you're ready man."

"You guys are right…" Oh god, but what if he doesn't like me…

"Don't worry I have a feeling Kenny likes you too." Cartman said as if he just read my mind.

"Shut up...what would you know." I said.

"Well because...because damn it fuck it I just do!"

"Jeez no need to be all sentimental. Alright, anyways...thanks for listening to me you guys."

"No problem that's what best friends are for." Kyle replied.

"Thanks this really means a lot."

"Yeah yeah...today is Saturday and I just want to go to sleep…" Cartman said.

"I do too. I do too," Kyle said.

"Well see ya guys later I guess"

"Bye Stan." they said leaving.

"Bye." I called out. I snuck back inside the house. Hoping that my parents weren't awake. I slept soundly that night. Yet I had a very lucid dream, which resulted in me having to take a cold shower. Yeah, not to mention doing the laundry.

"Alright Class! I'm happy to say that Stan Marsh's paper will be read to the whole entire school." Mr. Gaylordson said. My blood ran cold. Oh this is not good. This is definitely not good. Nope not good at all. Yup this sucks a lot.

"Do I have to…" I groaned.

"Why yes you do Mr. Marsh, yes you do, if you want to pass my class."

"Fine…God fucking damn it…" I mumbled the last bit to myself.

"Good, now before I begin the lesson the theme of the prom is a costume masquerade. Dress up as whatever the hell ya'll want!"

"Great…" a few people groaned out.

"Oh don't ya'll be like that! It'll be fun."

Passing Period (total 10 minutes)

"Oh Stan," Oh no…"

"What is it Wendy?" I asked craning my neck towards her direction."

"I can't wait for you to read out your paper."

"Wendy we have to talk…"

"Oh so it looks like you're finally going to ask me huh?"

"Wendy…."

"Yes Stan?"

"I'm breaking up with you."

"..." No response.

"Wendy?" I waved my hand in front of her face. She had a blank expression on her face.

"Stan...you're acting stupid."

"No Wendy. I'm not."

"Stan Marsh...you're not breaking up with me. Not until I say so."

"Augh Wendy, you're breaking my balls here. Breaking my balls."

"OH I CAN LITERALLY BREAK YOUR BALLS STAN. Don't you dare give me a reason to." Her feet were dangerously close to mine. She was wearing really sharp looking stilettos too. Come on Stan, grow a pair.

"No. Good bye Wendy?" I then walked away. Apparently Carman saw the whole thing and was giving her the middle finger.

"HEHEHE! That's what you get ya dumb bitch!" Carman yelled laughing all the way. Boy what I would've given to see the look on her face. Actually I didn't have to, Kyle just texted me a pic of her face. Boy did she look pissed, I swear she was as red as a fire engine. I could practically see the steam coming out of her ears. All in all I think it was a good day. Except for the fact that I'd have to read my paper out to the whole school. Great just great. At least Kenny won't know it's about him...right? Wrong….Cause I mentioned him as the boy with the orange parka….Maybe I could just not say it...yeah that's what I'll do. What could possibly go wrong? Me and my big mouth. I had a feeling something bad was going to happen…


	4. Chapter 4

Today was the day where I had to read my paper out to the whole school. I can't do it. I'm nervous. I just can't do it. I kept thinking. My palms were sweating. Mr. Gaylordson was waiting for me in the office and he was holding my paper out to me. Oh god why?

"Now Stan you have to read it word for word. Got it?" I groaned but nodded nonetheless. Mr. Gaylordson left, heading back to class. It couldn't get any worse. Could it? Just then Kenny walked into the office, handing the lady at the front desk a huge stack of papers to sign. He waved at me and I gulped. Waving wearily back. Here goes nothing. I turned on the mic to the PA system and read the paper. With a shaky breath I began to read.

_When I look at you it's like my heart goes into overdrive. It feels like I just got shot with adrenaline and drank three cans of Red Bull. When I'm with you I just smile for stupid reasons. Sometimes because of your crude humor, or your downright cute face. I just can't fight this feeling anymore. I think I've liked you for a while now. Sometimes all I think about is your wonderful smile and those baby blues. I like you just the way you are. _

_You should take your hood of more often though. Your blonde hair looks so soft, I just want to run my fingers through it. Your skin looks soft too, despite the scratches that graze it. You're one of my best friends, but I can't help but wish we could be more than that. I wish I could just go up to your face and tell you how I feel. You, the boy with the orange parka. I don't really know what else to say. Words can't really express how much I feel for you. Even though I just told you the reasons why I like you so much. Wow this is sounding a lot girly than I thought. But hey while I'm still writing about you. Would you by any chance want to go to prom with me?_

I finished reading. Why Mr. Gaylordson picked my paper I'll never know. I felt strange, like someone was watching me. Looking up from my paper I saw that Kenny was looking straight at me. Kenny was a pretty smart guy and I knew he figured out that my paper was about him. A blank expression adorned his features. I immediately assumed the worst and thought he didn't return my feelings. I was losing hope and fast. That was until he smiled at me. Kenny walked up to me and I could feel my face start to heat up.

"Boop!" he exclaimed as he just booped me on the nose. His face was heating up as well. "I'd love to go to prom with you." I felt ecstatic, I could kiss him right now. But I tried my best to push down my excitement and remained cool.

"That's great." I smiled down at him. I was actually about to change my mind and kiss him, until the door suddenly opened. My raging ex-girlfriend storming up to the two of us.

"Stanley Marsh. Why did you write about some guy and not me?" She demanded. "I thought you of all people were straight."

"Wendy you're delusional."

"Looks who's talking Marsh. There's only one person here in this entire school that wears an orange parka. And that's the man whore himself." She said pointing an accusing finger at Kenny. "Bitch you stole him from me!"

"Whoa there, I did nothing of the sort." He stated putting his hands up in defense. Wendy's rage changed to what looked like confusion? Something like that. But she face me again.

"Stan, please tell me this is some sort of elaborate joke to make me jealous because it's working." She said batting her eyelashes at me. They weren't as near as long Kenny's. I grabbed Wendy gently by the shoulders. She must have thought that I was making a move to kiss her because she started to pucker her lips.

"Wendy, I know you're a smart girl. Somewhere out there is someone for you. But turns out I'm not that someone." I reasoned. She ceased puckering her lips and looked at me. Eyes hard, she was judging me so hard.

"Is that really how you feel Stan?"

"Yes." I finally thought she understood. But was wrong.

"Fuck you Stan. Fuck you and your little man slut. Mark my words you'll come crawling back to me." She stated and stormed off. Leaving the two of us alone. Three if you counted the lady at the front desk, who was too busy playing crossy road to pay attention to us. She didn't even interfere when Wendy and I were having our little banter.

"Sorry about that…" I apologized to Kenny, awkwardly rubbing the back of my neck. He just smiled while punching me in the shoulder.

"Not your fault you happened to date a clingy psycho."

"But she wasn't always like that. She used to be so...not psychotic."

"Girls are weird man. But you gotta admit...she had a pretty decent stack."

"Kenny…"

"Sorry, I just call it as I see it." Right I almost forgot that Kenny was into major boobage. I sighed but ruffled his hair smiling all the while. He laughed and I was definitely on cloud 9.


End file.
